Faction Points
In order to rank up you need to earn enough Faction Points to meet the requirements for your path's rank ladder. Faction Points are earned and awarded by completing and turning in bounties on the #bounty-board or after reaching Rank 2 in your path. Weekly missions posted in #incoming-transmission also award FP and usually have optional objectives to earn more FP. Please note that while there are pathway-specific missions for Knights, Scribes, and Lancers, any member, regardless of path, may undertake them and report them for FP. All screenshots and reports can be turned into your platform's #report-turnin channel. Please check with your platform for any specific report posting requirements. Category:Codex Standard Missions Forbidden Knowledge Turn in Technical Data to the receptical at Camp Venture. Please note that Forbidden Knowledge is a solo bounty. Limit 10 per week 100 FP High Value Targets Seek out and eliminate the following enemies and abominations. Flatwoods Monster Limit 2 per week 1000 FP Scorchbeast Queen Limit 3 per week 500 FP Sheepsquatch Imposter 300 FP Apex Predators: Deathclaws, Behemoths, Scorchbeasts, Mirelurk Queens, Hermit Crabs, & Sheepsquatch 50 FP Cryptids: Wendigo, Grafton Monster, Snallygaster, Mothman, & Mega Sloth 25 FP Brotherhhood Events Complete BoS Events throughout the Cranberry Bog. No limit. 100 FP each Including: Line in the Sand Distant Thunder Surface to Air Heart of the Enemy (solo bounty) Salvation Army Be on the lookout for Brotherhood related clothing and gear, such as the Bomber Jacket, Engineer Outfit, Flight Helmet, BoS Hood, and more to turn into your platform's Quartermaster. Any BoS T-60 paints beyond Initiate are welcome as well and will result in more FP awarded. No limit. 10 FP per item Nuclear Denial Hunt down Scorched and Ghoul Officers to secure the Nuclear Code pieces they carry. We must keep that dangerous technology out of the wrong hands! Please note that Nuclear Denial is a solo bounty. No limit. 25 FP per code Knight Missions Brotherhood Real Estate Clear out Brotherhood locations from hostiles. 50 FP each Including: Fort Defiance Camp Venture Spruce Knob Thunder Mountain Grafton Dam Scribe Missions ASAM Maintenance Loop Clear out the ASAM Firebases in the Cranberry Bog and repair the AA batteries. 50 FP each Including: Firebase LT Firebase Major Forward Station Alpha The Thorn Firebase Hancock Survey Camp Alpha Forward Station Delta Medical Supply Run Clear out medical facilities across Appalachia and recover medical supplies. 20 FP Including: AVR Medical Center Watoga Emergency Services Bullets, Bullets, Bullets Capture the Converted Munitions Factory, bring the ammo press back online, and manufacture ammunition. 100 FP Power to the People Head to the power plants, capture them, and restore them to working order. Please note that this is different than BoS real estate as that only requires you to clear said locations. Power to the People also requires capturing and restoring the power plants to working order. 200 FP Including: Thunder Mountain Monongah Poseidon Lancer Missions Vertibird Support Capture the following Workshops and repair the Vertibird LZ. 50 FP each Including: Wade Airport Grafton Steel Poseidon Power Plant Workshop Converted Ammo Factory Forward Observer Complete the Distant Thunder event while using a Recon Scope. 100 FP Bonuses Bonuses are ways to gain more FP faster. You can stack bonuses to amplify your FP gain. Proper Gear Provide a screenshot of all reported roster members wearing proper BoS uniform outfits, including specific outfits or properly ranked T-60 Power Armor paints. Please note that this bonus can only be awarded once per report. 50 FP Squad Bonus If a full squad consisting of one Officer (Rank 5+), one Knight, one Lancer, and one Scribe complete missions and bounties together, they may gain an FP bonus. Please note that this bonus can only be awarded once per report. 100 FP Teacher and Student If an Officer (Rank 5+) chooses to mentor a lower-ranked member in their Path and they complete missions and bounties together, the student will gain an FP bonus for each report. 100 FP Path Bonus Completion of Path-specific missions by members under that path gain a bonus. You can still complete missions outside of your pathway, however you will not receive a bonus for doing so. As an example, Lancers completing Lancer-specific missions will gain a bonus alongside the normal FP award. However they will not receive a bonus for doing Knight-specific missions, only the standard FP award. This bonus must be tagged in reports to be applied. 50 FP Operation B.T.B. Organize a group of fellow Brothers and Sisters in Steel and take to the Appalachian Wastes and patrol high traffic areas on a recruitment sweep. With at least one other Brotherhood member, get out into tho world and attempt to recruit anyone you come across. Take them on a mission and use area chat to sway them to join, record your payroll and be rewarded for each new member recruited by the patrol. 150 FP per recruitment Must be squaded up with at least one Brotherhood member. Must be in proper rank and path gear. Technology Raid Take to the Vaults and complete the weekly Raid on any of the difficulties and be awarded with hard-won FP! Novice Raid = 250 FP, no limit Standard Raid = 500 FP, limited to 3 times per week Expert Raid = 1000 FP, limited to 2 times per week Squad Simulator Enter the battle simulation in Vault 51 known as Nuclear Winter and harden your skills as a functioning squad. Emerge successful in the simulation to earn an FP reward! Please note, you. must be squaded up with at least one fellow Brother or Sister to gain the reward. 1st Place = 300 FP 2nd Place = 200 FP 3rd Place = 100 FP Clan Tag Name Change Changing your gamer tag, PSN name, or IGN to the following format will grant you a large amount of FP for your dedication. This is to create awareness of our group as the dominant BoS player faction in all of Fallout 76 and bring eyes towards our actions in the Wasteland. BoSAC-Rank_Name BoSAC-Path_Name BoSAC-Role_Name The following may be used as abbreviations for Rank, Path, and Role, however this is not a definitive list. KN = Knight SC = Scribe LN = Lancer Pld = Paladin QM = Quartermaster Examples include: BoSAC-Pld_Lusc BoSAC-QM_Coyote one-time 4000 FP bonus Quartermaster Materials Turn-In Basic Materials 10 Units = 1 FP Including: Bone Cloth Fertilizer Wood Common Materials 10 Units = 5 FP Including: Aluminum Asbestos Ceramic Cork Crystal Fiberglass Glass Leather Oil Rubber Uncommon Materials 10 Units = 10 FP Including: Adhesive Antiseptic Black Titanium Circuitry Coal Fiber Optics Gears Gold Gunpowder Nuclear Material Silver Springs Steel Rare Materials 10 Units = 15 FP Including: Copper Plastic Screws Ultracite Special Materials 10 Units = 20 FP Including: Acid Ballistic Fiber Lead Flux 1 Unit = 100 FP